


SoulBreak [Traducción]

by loveforever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mates, Slow Build, Soulmates, Spanish Translation, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Suicide Attempt, because I can't help it, season 4 compliant
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveforever/pseuds/loveforever
Summary: "Almas gemelas", aclara Deaton suavemente, su tono ligero y mezclado con algo terriblemente lúgubre.Así que es algo malo entonces. Algo para temer u odiar, o por lo cual entristecerse. Los ojos de Stiles se vuelven hacia Derek, quien tiene cara de piedra e inexpresividad. "¿Es— una cosa de lobo?"OStiles y Derek son almas gemelas, pero eso no garantiza un final feliz.





	SoulBreak [Traducción]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [SoulBreak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741747) by [rootbeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootbeer/pseuds/rootbeer). 



> Les traigo una nueva traducción, totalmente amo esta historia aunque sea un poco triste pero la trama es tan asombrosa y genial, me encantó, espero que a ustedes tambien.  
> Como siempre un millón de gracias a la autora rootbeer por permitirme traducir su historia.  
> No olviden dejar sus kudos y/o comentarios en ambas historias :) espero saber lo que les pareció.

Deaton, Scott, Stiles, Derek e Isaac se paran al final de un largo camino de entrada. La casa ante ellos es grande y grandiosa, construida alta y elegante. Hace que Stiles quiera tirar una piedra para romper una ventana o algo así.

En cambio, ve a Jackson acercar más a Lydia, encontrando poca resistencia.

"Vamos", dice Stiles, empujando el hombro de Scott. "Deberíamos darles algo de privacidad".

Scott parece confundido antes de seguir la mirada de Stiles hacia donde Jackson y Lydia están de pie en el camino de entrada, Lydia parece que se está esforzando demasiado para llorar. "Oh", dice Scott asintiendo con la cabeza, mirando a Deaton. "Volvamos".

Deaton sonríe, asintiendo. "Creo que es una buena idea", acepta, mirando al Alfa a su lado. "¿Tienes algo más que decirle?"

Derek niega con la cabeza ligeramente. "No, él estará bien".

"Entonces, probablemente sea mejor si todos partimos", dice Deaton, recogiendo sus diferentes paquetes de hierbas sobrantes y extraños polvos que había traído para darle algo a Jackson. Él comenzó a empacarlos en una bolsa.

"¡Oye! ¡Whittemore!" grita Stiles. "Todos—"

"Lo escuché", Jackson lo interrumpe, sin molestarse en apartar la mirada de Lydia.

"Deberíamos hablar", le dice Derek a Scott mientras el chico se dirige a su motocicleta recién comprada.

"Ahora no, Derek", dice Scott, poniéndose el casco. "No tengo nada que decirte".

Derek gruñe suavemente pero Scott lo ignora. Solo asiente al beta solitario al lado de Derek.

Isaac le devuelve un educado gesto de asentimiento, mirando rápidamente hacia otro lado.

"Te veré en unas horas en tu casa, ¿de acuerdo?" Scott le pregunta a Stiles mientras empuja su llave en el encendido de su motocicleta.

Stiles saca las llaves de su jeep del bolsillo asintiendo. "Sí, amigo, te veré entonces".

Y luego Scott se fue con el alto volumen de su motor.

"¡Stilinski!" Derek llama, deteniendo a Stiles.

Stiles se gira para encarar al Alfa, sin parecer sorprendido o expectante. "¿Qué?", pregunta sin embargo, el sonido sale más como un suspiro que otra cosa.

"Vigila a tu amigo", ordena Derek. Lo piensa un momento después, pensando que quizás haya una mejor manera de decir eso. Pero el chico le sonríe de todos modos, sin parecer enojado ni ofendido.

"Siempre lo hago", le dice Stiles, y sí, Derek puede ver eso.

"Necesitará hablar conmigo eventualmente".

Stiles se encoge de hombros, sus dedos tocando la parte exterior de su muslo. Él nunca parece poder parar, ni siquiera por un momento. "Scott hace lo que quiere. No soy su padre, soy su mejor amigo. Si él no quiere hablar contigo, todo lo que puedo hacer es apoyarlo”.

"¿Incluso si eso lo mata?"

"Sí, porque estar cerca tuyo también parece muy seguro", se burla Stiles.

Derek gruñe bajo en su garganta, sus caninos creciendo levemente mientras sus ojos parpadean en una advertencia.

Stiles retrocede, lejos de Derek con el corazón latiendo rápido como un conejo. "¡Maldición, Derek!" chilla cuando se tropieza con sus propios pies, golpeando de regreso a Deaton que casi había terminado de empacar sus cosas.

Un vial cae de las manos de Deaton, chocando contra el asfalto de la entrada de Jackson. Se rompe, dejando vidrios rotos en el suelo. Deaton maldice en voz baja por lo bajo, recogiendo cuidadosamente los pedazos más grandes. Arrugó la nariz mientras avanzaba, mirando a Stiles y Derek lentamente como para regañarlos.

"Lo siento, lo siento", balbucea Stiles, saltando. "Culpa al imbécil por allí".

"Eww," Isaac da un paso atrás y luego otro. "¿Qué es ese horrible olor?"

Jackson se da vuelta para mirar, sin soltar a Lydia. "¡Asqueroso! ¿Qué diablos tocaste ahora, Stilinski?”

Cuidadosamente, Stiles toma una pequeña inhalación, preparándose para un horrible olor. Pero todo lo que huele es el débil aroma del jarabe de arce y la vainilla cálida. Stiles resopla, preguntándose qué tan sensible debe ser la nariz de los hombres lobo.

"Jarabe de arce ", comenta Derek con calma, levantando una ceja sorprendido. Entonces tampoco huele mal para él.

"Y vainilla", coincide Stiles antes de mirar a Deaton.

Deaton repentinamente está muy rígido, levantando los ojos para mirar entre Stiles y Derek con alarma. "¿Qué dijiste?" susurra. Y luego exige. "Stiles, ¿A qué huele esto para ti?"

Intercambiando una mirada con Derek, casi incómodo con el momento de camaradería contra la rareza del veterinario. "Huele... como al jarabe de arce y la vainilla". Algo así como las velas que venden en las tiendas, pero es muy débil y de olor suave”.

"¡Huele a trasero!", argumenta Isaac, pero el veterinario lo calla con entusiasmo.

Deaton ignora el comentario. "¿Y a ti, Derek?"

Vacilante, Derek toma una larga inhalación por la nariz. Él entrecierra los ojos pero asiente. "Vainilla y jarabe de arce, sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es?"

La cara de Deaton se queda en blanco, pero sus ojos parecen entrar en pánico. Se para lentamente, dejando su bolsa en el suelo. Tranquilamente dice, "Sr. Stilinski, Derek... Creo que tenemos que hablar”. Mira a Isaac y luego a Jackson y Lydia. “A solas, tal vez. Solo por un minuto. Tal vez todos podamos encontrarnos en mi clínica en solo unos minutos”.

“¿Debería llamar a Scott?" pregunta Stiles, sacando su teléfono celular de su bolsillo trasero.

"No", dice Deaton rápidamente. Y luego, "quizás sea mejor si lo mantenemos entre nosotros hasta que lo entiendan y puedan decidir por sí mismos".

"Está bien", Stiles arrastra sus manos por el aire, sacudiendo la cabeza con un giro de ojos. "Eso fue ominoso en absoluto".

"Lo que sea", gruñe Derek, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Le arroja las llaves del Camaro a Isaac con un "cuidado" y se dirige hacia el jeep de Stiles.

"¡Oh, tienes que estar bromeando!" argumenta Stiles, siguiéndolo. "¿Por qué no viajas con Deaton?"

"Cállate", gruñe Derek, cerrando la puerta del pasajero.

 

* * *

  

Stiles se sienta en la mesa en el medio de la habitación, balanceando los pies hacia abajo. Derek está frente a él, de frente a Deaton mientras él se apoya en el lado opuesto.

Las palabras de Deaton se hunden y todo se siente mal.

"¿Compañeros?" repite Stiles. Sus ojos se ensanchan un poco y él inclina ligeramente la barbilla, como para alejar su boca del aliento de aire que acaba de exhalar con  _esa palabra_. Como si lo hubiera quemado.

"Almas gemelas", aclara Deaton suavemente, su tono ligero y mezclado con algo terriblemente malhumorado.

Así que es algo malo entonces. Algo para temer, u odiar, o entristecerse. Los ojos de Stiles se vuelven hacia Derek, que tiene cara de piedra e inexpresividad. "¿Es... una cosa de lobo?"

Derek se movió lentamente. Sus ojos parpadearon. Se centró en Stiles. Abrió la boca, respiró profundamente y se mantuvo así, como si las palabras no salieran. El Alfa se ve sorprendido, boquiabierto, con la lengua atada. 

"Sí", responde Deaton por él, dejando que Stiles vuelva al Doc. "Es raro. Pero no es algo inaudito. Un lobo nacido puede tener un alma gemela... alguien que sea perfecto para él en todos los sentidos”.

"Como..." los conflictos de Stiles no son como los de Derek. Stiles no busca palabras fuera de alcance, sino que lucha para evitar que sus palabras se derramen. Un millón de cosas corren por su mente y amenazan con salirse de su boca. "... ¿románticamente?"

Deaton cierra los ojos, como si estuviera sufriendo. "En todos los sentidos. Románticamente, sexualmente, intelectualmente, personalmente... están destinados a ser complementarios como piezas de rompecabezas”. Él vuelve a abrir los ojos y Stiles respira hondo para ver el agua que se ha acumulado detrás de los ojos del hombre. "Una persona puede enamorarse de alguien... nadie puede predecir eso o entender eso. Pero un alma gemela... dado el tiempo, está garantizado que se enamorarían. Un tipo de amor irrompible, para siempre, perfecto sobre el que la gente escribe en libros y películas”.

"Mis padres hablaron sobre eso... de vez en cuando. De personas que habían oído que encontraron a sus... compañeros. Parientes distantes... Pero nunca me lo tomé en serio porque era muy raro”. Y luego mira a Stiles como si estuviera igual de sorprendido y asustado de él.

"¿Y me estás diciendo que eso— esto se aplica a Derek y a  _mí_? No entiendo", admite Stiles, buscando los ojos de Derek desde donde se encuentra al otro lado de la habitación. "Nosotros, nosotros dos, ¿estamos—qué? ¿Destinados a enamorarnos? ¿Destinado a estar juntos? ¿Amor verdadero? No puedo— ni siquiera nos caemos bien. En un buen día, Derek apenas me tolera. Él es un maldito gilipollas. ¡Nosotros— tienes que estar bromeando!”

Pero Derek no parece estar en desacuerdo con Stiles o como si fuera capaz de explicarlo tampoco. La cabeza de Derek de repente—finalmente—se vuelve hacia Deaton, como si de repente estuviera consciente de nuevo. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí, tienes que estar equivocado, Doc. ¡Simplemente no hay forma! No yo, y ciertamente no Derek”.

Deaton cambia inquieto. "El olor que ustedes dos encontraron antes. Es una sustancia multipropósito, una mezcla que toma días hacer. Se llama  **VMA**... puede ayudar a los hombres lobo a recuperar el control debido a su olor terrible e intenso”.

“… ¿terrible?"

"Pero para algunos... huele a algo completamente diferente", explica Deaton como si Derek no hubiera hablado. "¿Ustedes dos olían arce y vainilla? Para ustedes dos, ambos huelen algo agradable en lugar de indeseable, es impactante... pero huelen lo mismo. Sí, significa que ustedes dos son sin duda almas gemelas”. Hace una pausa y se desploma levemente. "Nunca lo había visto, no hasta hoy. Pero sí, estoy seguro”.

"Es solo un niño", Derek sacude la cabeza con incredulidad.

Y Stiles piensa que si esto fuera una película o un libro, se habría sentido ofendido por ese comentario. Pero no lo es. Y él no lo está. Porque Derek tiene razón.

Stiles es solo un niño y no sabe mucho sobre hombres lobo o citas o amor. Él no entiende qué significa exactamente esto o por qué Deaton cree que Derek podría enamorarse alguna vez de él. Él tampoco cree que pueda amar a Derek. Él no entiende muchas cosas. Es solo un niño, un individuo inteligente y muy consciente, pero joven de todos modos. Él tiene que solicitar universidades pronto, tiene que encontrar la manera de equilibrar este mundo con el otro. Y Deaton está hablando de un cuento de hadas del libro equivocado.

"Para mí, tú también lo eres". Deaton se encoge de hombros, como si se estuviera desmoronando y eso confunde más a Stiles. "No dije que iban a ser golpeados repentinamente por algún extraño sentimiento de amor, atracción y perfección. Estoy diciendo que si ustedes dos se mantuvieran cerca el uno del otro, crecieran, se conocieran, salieran—" se corta entonces, sus manos se tensan sobre la mesa hasta que sus nudillos palidecen.

Y Stiles mira a Derek y siente que algo se aligera. Porque sí, mierda. ¿A quién no le gustaría descubrir que había una persona que era perfecta para ti? ¿Quién no querría saber que tenían una garantía de felices para siempre? ¿Quién no querría saber que esa persona era muy sexy y súper fuerte? ¿Quién no querría tener a alguien así?

Una pequeña esperanza se encendió en el pecho de Stiles aun cuando parecía tan irreal. Tal vez... si Derek pudiera dejar entrar a Stiles. Si hablaban. Si se conocieran entre ellos y se sintieran cómodos. Si hicieran planes para un futuro y si Derek y su padre pudieran hablar de baloncesto y Derek fuera tan leal y desinteresado como lo que Stiles ha visto... tal vez de esta forma el universo no se joda. Si Deaton está tan seguro. Si todo esto ya está escrito en piedra.

Derek también tiene esta mirada en sus ojos, como si casi  _quisiera_  esto. Ni siquiera Stiles en particular— solo esta promesa de amor y para siempre y—”

 "—Desde luego, pudieron haberse enamorado", termina Deaton en voz baja.

La habitación guarda un silencio antinatural e incluso Stiles se ha quedado incómodamente quieto. Ni siquiera siente que debería respirar porque este momento es tan frágil. Y ahora, ahora está sin palabras.

Así que, por supuesto, Derek todavía está en una lista de palabras. "¿Pudimos haber?"

Los ojos de Deaton miraron el suelo, "Lo siento", dice lentamente. "No lo sabía en ese momento o yo— simplemente no me había dado cuenta. No sabía lo que ustedes dos eran..." Levanta la mirada a tiempo para que los dos miren una sola lágrima mientras comienza a caer por la cara de Deaton. Es lo más expresivo que Stiles lo ha visto hacer y lo hace entrar en pánico. "No lo sabía", susurra Deaton entonces, áspero y triste. "Cuando le di a Stiles ceniza de la montaña para ponerla alrededor del club, apagué su chispa. Todos tienen uno, pero algunos son mejores que otros. Como yo, como mi hermana. Stiles es así, dotado de esa forma".

El pecho de Stiles se siente como hielo, pero no se atreve a apartar la mirada de la opinión para mirar a Derek, sin querer saber qué pasa por su mente, ya que Stiles no sabe lo que está pasando por la suya.

"Está bien, entonces apagaste mi  _chispa_  ", Stiles negó con la cabeza para aclararlo. "¿Qué significa eso exactamente, y por qué parece que significa el fin del mundo? No significa el fin del mundo, ¿verdad?”

"Apagar una chispa normalmente no es gran cosa", admitió Deaton. "Pero una vez que una persona cree como tú lo hiciste, en hacer lo imposible, se convierten en algo más". Hace una pausa entonces, para tomar una respiración profunda. Se ve tan viejo de repente. "Toma los bonos, solidifica los que ya están establecidos y borra los que no. La idea es deshacerse de las distracciones”.

"¿Pero borró el vínculo alma gemela?" pregunta Stiles, enderezándose ligeramente. Lo considera por un momento y luego se encoge de hombros. "Bien, vale. No hay amor perdido. No es gran cosa. La vida vuelve a ser lo que era hace diez segundos”.

Bueno. No hay necesidad de entrar en pánico entonces. No es necesario pasar por un ataque de pánico. No es necesario sentirse inseguro, indignado e incierto. No es necesario nada de eso. Básicamente, falsa alarma. Él y Derek deberían sentirse aliviados.

Stiles mira a Derek y luego hace una pausa, asustado. El lobo se ha vuelto mortalmente blanco, pero sus ojos se ponen rojos como la sangre. Se ve furioso y aterrado de una vez.

"¿Qué?" pregunta Stiles, mirando entre los dos hombres.

"No funciona así", admite Deaton. "Aún son compatibles en todos los sentidos. Todavía están hechos el uno para el otro. Todavía son muy capaces de enamorarse".

"Pero que nos enamoremos ahora, sin el vínculo, significaría que el vínculo trataría de recrearse a sí mismo", dice Derek entonces, como si lo entendiera ahora, como si tuviera dolor físico. "Y si lo hiciera... si se recreara a sí mismo, te mataría. Es tu mitad del vínculo la que está disuelta, cuando se recreara a sí misma te desgarraría”.

Stiles se levanta en un aliento grande y tembloroso. "Oh."

Derek solo asiente.

"Correcto, está bien, así que no nos enamoramos".

Sencillo. Ni siquiera es difícil. Trágicamente fácil.

Derek suspira pesadamente, como si de repente estuviera muy cansado. "Está bien", dice y luego en un susurro, "Está bien". Deja que sus ojos vayan justo por encima del hombro de Stiles, como si hubiera algo que valiera la pena estudiar, como que no puede soportar mirar a Stiles. "Bueno", con un encogimiento de hombros, "no hemos tenido problemas con eso hasta ahora. Realmente no podemos evitarnos mucho el uno al otro, ¿verdad? Entonces tenemos que odiarnos, ser impacientes el uno con el otro, no preocuparnos el uno por el otro. Tenemos que enamorarnos de otras personas o establecer conexiones con ellos lo más rápido posible. No podemos— no podemos enamorarnos".

"No es gran cosa", Stiles resopla, como si no fuera así. Como si no sintiera que acaba de recibir un puñetazo en el estómago. Como si el mundo no solo dejara de girar por un momento y luego comenzara a girar en la dirección opuesta. Se ríe nerviosamente a pesar de que sabe que su cara probablemente se vea tan seriamente derrotada como la de Derek.

"Lo siento", repite Deaton.

"No lo sabías", responde Derek al instante, haciendo un esfuerzo para encogerse de hombros. "Además, me ayudaste a esquivar una bala allí. No me gustaría estar atado a este trabajo loco toda mi vida”.

Stiles ni siquiera pretende ofenderse. Porque Derek tiene razón.

Deaton mira entre los dos, adelante y atrás de una manera lenta. "Traten de no enamorarse chicos. Derek no tiene toda la razón. Enamorarse no sería suficiente, los dos tendrían que reconocerlo para que el vínculo se reforme, pero... nunca podrían estar juntos. No puedo imaginar un dolor peor", se calla, se ve tan derrotado. "Los dejaré a los dos para hablar", susurra y se da vuelta para irse.

La habitación parece más pequeña entonces, solo los dos. Se vuelven casi exactamente en el mismo momento para mirarse el uno al otro.

"Nunca lo había pensado antes", admite Stiles entonces en la habitación.

Derek encuentra sus ojos con la misma mirada de incertidumbre. Él asiente lentamente. "Yo tampoco. Yo no— ni siquiera te conozco".

Stiles aspira un aliento lento, como si estuviera comiendo sus pulmones, "Así que lo mantenemos así. Quiero decir, no creo que te vayas a enamorar de mí, Derek. Somos muy diferentes... lo somos, Jesús, ni siquiera importa. No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto".

"¿Lo harías?" Derek pregunta y luego corta, sus mejillas se ponen un poco rojas.

Stiles levanta una ceja inquisitivamente. "¿Haría qué?"

"Salir conmigo, tratar de conocernos, traté de hacer que esto funcionara", explica Derek con una cara en blanco pero ojos prácticamente llenos de alma. "Si el vínculo no se hubiera roto, ¿hubieras querido intentar estar conmigo? Si Deaton acabara de decirnos qué éramos y no había ninguna razón para no hacerlo. Sé que no soy— ¿lo hubieras intentado?

Entonces Stiles mira hacia otro lado, porque no cree que ninguno de los dos quiera ver la mirada en los ojos del otro cuando dice: "¿Por amor verdadero? Demonios, sí, lo habría intentado”.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Stiles puede ver el triste asentimiento de Derek antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza. Él no quiere mirar a Derek, no a su dolor o tristeza. Es tan estúpido extrañar algo que nunca tuvo. Un momento pasa antes de que abra los ojos y se encuentre en una habitación vacía, completamente solo otra vez.

 

* * *

 

 

Scott viene para jugar videojuegos con más frecuencia. Ellos comen mucha pizza. Scott nunca dice su nombre. Solo se refiere a la chica que ama como  _ella_. Stiles solo le da sonrisas simpáticas.

Stiles desea que él supiera lo que era amar a alguien que lo amaba. Él piensa en Lydia y acaba riéndose solo.

 

* * *

 

Heather está tirando de Stiles con manos calientes y mirándolo con hermosos ojos. Stiles sabe que se supone que debe formar conexiones, olvidarse de Derek, y no se le ocurre una mejor manera.

Él tampoco quiere ser virgen. Él es curioso y emocionado y excitado y... y él quiere esto. Él quiere ser un adolescente normal que no tiene a un mejor amigo hombre lobo o cazadores porque preocuparse o monstruos por vencer o un alma gemela. Él quiere a Heather. Porque ella lo mira con fuego en lugar de hielo.

Entonces mira por el gabinete, encuentra un condón. ¡AHA!

Mierda.

Y luego Stiles no puede evitar la forma en que su mente deambula. Tiene dieciséis años y es virgen y el sexo ya está en su mente y Derek ha estado persiguiendo sus pensamientos por unas semanas. Se pregunta qué tamaño necesitaría Derek. Se ve como un tipo que seriamente podría tener un gran paquete. ¿Y cómo se sentiría eso? ¿Sería lento, teniendo en cuenta la inexperiencia de Stiles con paciencia? ¿O sería rápido, haciéndose cargo con una mano firme para compensar el nerviosismo de Stiles?

Tal vez Derek besaría como un hombre salvaje. O tal vez él es el secretamente romántico. Tal vez crecer con una gran familia y perderlos a todos lo hizo estar muerto de hambre. O tal vez es demasiado varonil para cosas tontas como abrazar.

¿Le gustaría follar a Stiles? ¿Le gustaría que Stiles lo folle? ¿Follaría a Stiles duro contra la pared que tanto le gusta empujarlo? ¿Lo extendería por la cama?  

Y mierda— joder. Esto no es en lo que se supone que Stiles esté pensando. Está a punto de estar con una chica hermosa que ha conocido toda su vida. Una chica encantadora que se ríe de sus bromas y conoció a su madre.

Stiles nunca pensaría así si Deaton no hubiera dicho nada. Claro, Derek era un tipo guapo. Pero Stiles aún no se sentía completamente cómodo con esa mitad de su sexualidad. Ahora la puerta no solo se abrió, sino que fue arrancada de las bisagras.

Eso sí, Derek es un gilipollas. Es un idiota desconsiderado y aterrador con más equipaje de lo que Stiles podría ser capaz de manejar. Y tal vez con Deaton y la chispa, Stiles esquivó una bala.

Pero él está haciendo lo que se supone que debe hacer. Heather. La dulce, hermosa Heather está esperando escaleras abajo. Entonces él va, pasando a Scott en su camino y ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

Scott, como el mejor amigo que es, le devuelve una sonrisa de una manera sabia.

Y Stiles baja los escalones, sonriendo para sí mismo y olvidándose por completo del desaliñado alfa.

 

* * *

 

 

Jennifer tiene una hermosa sonrisa y ojos cálidos. Él siempre ha tenido algo por los ojos marrones.

Entonces él la besa. Se inclina más cerca y desliza sus ojos cerrados. Al principio es un beso nervioso, ambos un poco oxidados, pero luego se juntan y siente que un calor se filtra en él. Y es como una gran manta en un día lluvioso.

Jennifer es una de las almas más bondadosas que Derek haya conocido. Y cree que podría enamorarse de alguien como ella— de ella. Ella no siempre sabe cómo llenar los interminables silencios de Derek. Pero ella lo besa como si fuera algo hermoso. Algo bueno.

Derek quiere ser bueno para alguien. Solo esta vez.

Entonces él la besa más profundamente, y deja que ella lo empuje hacia la cama.

 

* * *

 

Derek se miró las manos, donde la sangre se estaba secando rápidamente por donde había caído por su brazo. Sangre de Boyd. Él se estremeció.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. Podía sentir la pérdida en su pecho, zumbando en su torrente sanguíneo, construyéndose en sus huesos. La mirada en la cara del niño cuando tomó su última respiración se quemó detrás de los párpados de Derek.

Él le había fallado. Le había fallado a Boyd como le había fallado a Erica, como le había fallado a Laura, como si le había fallado a toda su familia. Derek les había dejado morir, a todos.

Y luego sintió una mano en su hombro, quemando a través de su ropa y aferrándose a su humanidad, tirando de él de vuelta al suelo. Manteniendo el cambio— el impulso animal que amenazaba con estallar, a raya.

Él piensa que debería encogerse de hombros y quitarse la mano de encima. No es mucho, solo una pequeña muestra de consuelo. Pero no debería dejar que Stiles muestre su apoyo silencioso y simpatía. Él no debería.

Pero él lo hace.

Porque él lo necesita. Porque de alguna manera, esta pequeña muestra de consuelo se siente como todo lo correcto ahora. Porque en este momento, solo siente alivio de que a alguien le importe. Incluso si es la única persona en todo el mundo que Derek no puede tener preocupándose por él.

Stiles lucha contra el impulso de atraparlo. Él tiene que luchar con cada onza de su ser para no caer de rodillas junto a Derek en el suelo mojado. Solo quiere abrazar al hombre y tirar de su cabeza hacia el pecho de Stiles. Quiere mantener el resto del mundo alrededor del hombre que nunca se pareció más a un niño para Stiles.

En cambio, pone una mano en su hombro, solo para tocarlo. Solo para hacerle saber que él está allí.

Y es en el momento en que Stiles se da cuenta de que, sí, podría haberse enamorado tanto de Derek que nunca hubiera querido a otro. Simplemente hace que la pérdida de Boyd se sienta mucho más prominente.

Debería ir a buscar a Jennifer.

 

* * *

 

"Ella es la única", dice Scott, "eso que ha estado sacrificando gente. Tu novia".

Derek se estremece pero cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho para mirar fijamente a Scott. "No hay posibilidad. Ella es— ella es—”

"Derek", corta Stiles y Derek lo mira y lo fulmina. "Derek, ella no es lo que parece".

Derek se sorprende de la forma en que su cerebro comienza a girar en cuanto a qué hacer. No confiando en el juicio de Scott pero tomando las palabras de Stiles como ley. "Lo estaba intentando", dice Derek, desinflándose un poco. "Ella parecía— yo—"

"Lo sé", Stiles toma el silencio de Derek cuando se calla. "Lo siento, Derek. No es justo y lo siento".

Scott comienza a explicar lo que sucedió, pero Derek no puede apartar la vista de Stiles. Y sintió el calor fantasmal y la presión de una mano en su hombro.

"Está bien", Derek permite cuando Scott termina. Y luego él sacude la cabeza hacia un lado, frunciendo el ceño. "Ella está aquí."

Scott asiente. Él también puede escucharla.

Los dos chicos van a esconderse. Y Derek se aferra a la esperanza.

Esta no. Esta mujer con la hermosa sonrisa y amor sin fin. Quien habla del cielo como un poeta. Esta no. Por favor, deja que esta sea uno de los buenos. Déjalo amarla, olvidarse de todo, vivir su vida sin herir a nadie nunca más. Por favor, no dejes que sus pecados le pesen a él también. Porque él no cree que pueda sobrevivir.

    

* * *

            

"¡Vamos!" Bofetada. "¡Despierta!" Bofetada. "¡Derek!" Bofetada. “¡Derek!" Bofetada. Stiles está agitado, su pecho está apretándose y no puede hacer que el hombre lobo se despierte. "Derek, vamos," le ruega a través de los dientes desnudos, levantando su mano una vez más. Él duda, luego hace un puño.

No le importa si le da a Derek un ojo morado o se rompe los nudillos. Derek necesita despertarse. Ahora. Scott— Jesús, Scott se ha ido. Su padre se ha ido. Hay un alfa psicópata con su mejor amigo y un psicópata que sea lo que diablos sea está con su padre.

¡Y Derek no se despertará de una puta vez!

"¡Wahh!" Derek agarra la muñeca de Stiles justo a tiempo para evitar el golpe. Se sostienen las miradas, ambos respirando con dificultad y el alivio en el aire es palpable.

En su cabeza, Stiles está maldiciendo a Derek de todas las maneras que conoce. Maldiciendo su existencia y por asustarlo. Por hacer que Stiles piense que tal vez también había perdido a Derek, como— Scott, como su padre, como su madre.

En cambio, Stiles explica las cosas tan rápido como puede en voz alta. Se mueve para ayudar a Derek a levantarse con manos temblorosas mientras trata de no pensar en su padre. Acerca de cómo su padre podría estar muriendo en este momento. Sobre cómo él ya podría estar muerto.

Pero los ojos de Derek giran y su rostro se sumerge con la misma preocupación cuando pregunta por una persona. Cora.

Mierda.

"Aquí", Stiles hurga en su bolsillo y saca sus llaves. "Toma el jeep. Toma Cora. Haz lo que sea para salvarla”.

"Pero tu papá—"

"Ella es la última de tu familia, Derek", dice Stiles, empujando las llaves en sus manos. "Lo entiendo. Está bien. Lo resolveré, recuperaré a mi papá”.

"Stiles..." Derek mira hacia arriba de la palma de su mano donde yacen las llaves, frías y brillantes.

Stiles cierra sus ojos entonces, sus manos aún se aferraron al cuero de la chaqueta de Derek. "Va a estar bien, Derek. Encontraremos una manera de salvarlos a ambos. Haces lo que puedes para salvarla, ¿me oyes? No mereces perder más familia".

La respiración de Derek queda atrapada en su garganta y por primera vez lo acepta. Sí, Stiles es su alma gemela. No hay duda. Hubiera sido perfecto para Derek en todos los sentidos. "Gracias", Derek susurra en su lugar, retrocediendo y manteniendo su mirada en Stiles.

"Adiós", dice Stiles en su lugar. "Todo estará bien, Derek." Él usa una sonrisa rota en su rostro como si creyera que podía ocultar su ansiedad, miedo y enojo de Derek. Del hombre que puede escuchar el salto en su corazón.

 

* * *

 

 

"No te vas a quedar en Beacon Hills", dice finalmente Stiles, después de ver a Derek cargar su auto por un rato en silencio.

"No puedo", dice Derek. "No después de todo. Creo que— debería irme. Debería alejarme de Beacon Hills por un tiempo”.

"Está bien", responde Stiles, apoyándose en su jeep. "Pero, llamarás de vez en cuando, ¿no? Así yo— así sabemos que estás bien".

Derek suspira, pasando su mano sobre su propio auto, sin mirar a Stiles. "No puedo", admite. "Pero todos ustedes tienen mi número en caso... si me necesitan".

"Lo haremos", jura Stiles.

Pero Derek solo sonríe. "Scott es un Alfa ahora, y yo no. No me necesitarán. Pueden cuidarse a sí mismos, siempre han sido capaces de hacerlo. Pero me siento mejor sabiéndolo por las dudas".

Stiles asiente en entendimiento, arrastrando el pie contra el suelo del bosque. "¿Así que esto es un adiós?"

"Sí", está de acuerdo Derek. "Cora tiene gente que confía en ella. Personas que la aman".

"¿Así que ahí es a dónde vas?"

"Supongo."

"¿Qué hay contigo?"

Derek frunce el ceño. "¿Qué hay de mí?"

Stiles mira hacia arriba lentamente desde el suelo, deteniendo su pie. Sus ojos se ven sin fondo, bellamente marrones como la miel con remolinos del bosque que Derek siempre ha amado. "¿Qué hay de las personas que confían y te quieren?"

"No hay nada para mí aquí", se burla Derek.

"Isaac—"

"Está bien con Scott", Derek lo interrumpe. "Mejor, en realidad".

Una pausa.

"Podría amarte. Después de algún tiempo."

Derek aprieta los puños, luchando entre sollozos. "Lo sé", admite. Y luego mira hacia otro lado. "Yo también. Es por eso que tengo que irme".

 

* * *

 

 

Los ojos de Stiles se humedecen levemente, pero su rostro permanece seco. "Sí", susurra tan suavemente que Derek apenas lo atrapa. Él se endereza levemente, una sonrisa torcida en su rostro. "No se suponía que sucediera así. Solía ser fácil creer que te odiaba”. Y luego se dirige a su jeep, abre la puerta y mira tristemente a Derek. "Bueno, entonces adiós, Derek Hale. Espero que encuentres la felicidad. De verdad lo hago".

"Stiles", Derek llama, dando un paso adelante.

Stiles se da vuelta y encuentra a Derek a centímetros de él, con una expresión suave y triste. "¿Qué?"

"Si esto es— quiero decir que sé que no es justo, pero si esto es adiós", Derek da un paso más cerca para que respiren el mismo aire.

La respiración de Stiles se atraganta en su garganta cuando él duda. Su mirada no deja a Derek mientras lame sus labios ligeramente y asiente. Dando su permiso.

Y entonces Derek está ahuecando su rostro, inclinándose aún más cerca hasta que sus labios se rozan unos contra otros.

"No te amo", susurra Stiles.

"Yo tampoco te amo", dice Derek, y luego se están presionando cerca.

En este momento, ninguno está pensando en nada. Ambos están demasiado ocupados buscando más. Profundizándolo. Derek succiona suavemente la lengua de Stiles. Stiles mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior de Derek. Derek enterrando sus manos en el cabello de Stiles. Stiles envolviendo sus brazos para agarrar la espalda de Derek.

Ambos necesitan desesperadamente respirar, pero los dos se aferran con más fuerza.

Para nunca dejar que este momento termine. Para mantenerse así. Para siempre.

Pero esto, lo que sienten, se está acercando demasiado al amor. A un perfecto, hermoso amor. Y eso recrearía un vínculo que mataría a Stiles. Lo cual mataría a Derek.

Entonces Derek finalmente se retira para encontrar lágrimas en su rostro. Ruedan por sus mejillas, ardiendo mientras gotean por su barbilla. Y cuando abre los ojos, levanta la vista y ve lágrimas en la cara de Stiles también.

Stiles traga saliva duramente, tratando de detener las lágrimas. Trata de ignorar la cálida presión de la frente de Derek descansando sobre la suya. Y cuando finalmente siente que sus piernas podrían sostenerlo sin ayuda, se reclina con los ojos cerrados y susurra, "ve".

Cuando abre los ojos una vez más, se debe al sonido de la puerta del Camaro al abrirse y cerrarse. Se niega a volverse y mirar cómo se va el automóvil, dejando a Stiles de pie allí sintiendo algo que no ha sentido desde que vio morir a su madre: vacío y solo.

 

* * *

 

 

Algunos días, cuando el Sheriff está trabajando hasta tarde, Stiles cocina comida solo para él. Él sigue sus recetas con precisión y concentración. Por lo general, saben muy bien cuando termina.

Pero nunca saben correctas.

 

* * *

 

Ella es amiga de Cora. Más o menos. Es una mujer mayor, la tía del Alfa. Ella es una humana ciega con una voz amable. A Derek le gusta.

"Deseo decirte algo, Derek Hale", le habla un día, ya que están solos.

"¿Qué es?", pregunta con tono paciente.

"Debes prometer que no hablarás con nadie sobre lo que te digo ni sobre quién lo escuchaste", dice ella con voz severa.

Derek parpadea un par de veces antes de asentir. Recordando tardíamente que no puede verlo, dice: "Lo prometo, Carie".

"Tienes un compañero", dice ella entonces. No es una pregunta.

Derek hace una pausa, su estómago se tuerce. "Sí", admite en voz alta por primera vez, "pero no puedo estar con él". Y ahora lo dijo. Ahora le dijo a alguien. Y pensó que un gran peso se levantaría solo por decir las palabras. Pero solo siente plomo en su vientre.

"Está en problemas", le dice ella entonces, mirando hacia otro lado como si tal vez pudiera ver algo. "Tanta muerte. Mucho dolor".

Y luego Derek no puede respirar. "¿La muerte de quién? ¿Stiles? ¿Qué pasa?" Se da cuenta de que está exigiendo ahora. Pero está temblando levemente y sus colmillos de repente muerden su labio.

Ella lo ignora, moviendo los dedos ligeramente por el aire como para tocar algo que está fuera de su alcance. "Una oscuridad, tan fría. Tan solo. Tal alma rota y trágica. Él no sobrevivirá, Derek. Él no puede hacerlo. Tanta muerte". Ella se detiene para volverse hacia él, agarrando su mano con las de ella. "Debes salvarlo Derek. Incluso si nunca puedes tenerlo, debes salvarlo”.

Derek compra un boleto de ida a la mañana siguiente.

Le da un abrazo de despedida a Cora, pero ahora ella es más comprensiva que nunca. "Ve", le dice, porque cree que volverá por algo más.

Derek no le dice que se imagina que volverá para morir.

 

* * *

 

 

A veces, Stiles sueña con Derek. Sueña con besarlo. Sostener su mano y simplemente dormir con él a su lado. A veces sueña con que Derek lo abrace suavemente y lo presione sobre sábanas limpias. A veces sueña con lo que sería la vida si pudiera enamorarse de Derek Hale.

A veces él sueña con  _qué pasaría si_.

Esos sueños generalmente terminan con monstruos y muerte y sangre y gritos.

Todos sus sueños terminan con gritos.   

 

* * *

 

        

El demonio mira a Derek con los ojos de Stiles. Se están riendo de él.

 

* * *

 

 

Malia lo besa de una manera que es diferente a la de Derek. Diferente a Lydia. Diferente a Heather. Sus besos son salvajes, no apasionados. Mordidas, sin cuidado. Emocionados, no nerviosos.

Su cabello no es oscuro como el de Derek. Pero su nariz lo es, la forma en que se arruga cuando frunce el ceño. Pero ella sonríe sin nada que la frene. Se ríe con todo su cuerpo. Y Stiles cree que podría soltar a Derek por ella.

Él piensa que podría amar a Malia lo suficiente como para dejar ir a Derek.

 

* * *

 

    

Stiles mira las facturas y siente que el mundo se derrumbará sobre él de nuevo.

 

* * *

 

 

_Stiles vive. Stiles está vivo. Stiles sobrevivió._ Sigue repitiendo en su cabeza mientras lo encadenan y envían electricidad bajo de su piel.  _Pero no lo amo._ No porque no podría. Pero porque él no puede. Porque sería demasiado fácil. Y dolería demasiado.

Y luego se olvida del dolor.

Se sienta en un vestuario que él conoce demasiado bien. Stiles está ahí.

Se inclina hacia él y lo mira con atención. Pero sí, este es Stiles. No hay demonio allí ahora. Solo Stiles. Solo Stiles perfecto, hermoso, humano.

La sensación de las manos de Stiles es reconfortante. Y Derek no recuerda por qué está tan nervioso. No recuerda por qué tiene tanto miedo.

Y luego están contando los dedos.

Cuando la realidad vuelve, hay una cara que conoce demasiado bien. "Kate", respira mientras pierde el conocimiento.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles sabe que Lydia tenía razón. Este es un plan estúpido. Pero lo hará de todos modos. Porque es Derek. Y Derek haría esto por él si no hay otra razón que porque es lo que siente que debe hacer.

Stiles mira a la mujer a la cara. Ella apesta a cigarrillos y hay una mirada en sus ojos que grita  _peligro._ Pero es por Derek. Entonces Stiles se inclina hacia delante, entra en un personaje y dice: "¿Qué te hace pensar que vinimos solos?"

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles puede sentir que su corazón se acelera cuando Malia se inclina cerca de él. Le gusta que ella lo necesite, como si tuviera un propósito con ella. Le gusta cuando ella lo rodea con sus brazos, como si pudiera mantener alejado al resto del mundo.

Derek es cálido, amable y encantador de todo tipo. Pero él está enamorado de Malia. Ella es lo que él quiere. Ella es lo que necesita. Ella es suficiente.

Él se repite eso a sí mismo.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek no sabe cómo manejar ser humano. Así que deja que Braeden le muestre. Es más fácil de lo que él pensó que sería, enamorándose nuevamente. Porque una parte de él confía en ella— una parte que nunca confió en Kate o Jennifer. Él confía en la mano firme que le muestra cómo disparar un arma. Él confía en la sonrisa que solo cruje cruzando su rostro cuando ella está realmente complacida. Él confía en la honestidad en sus ojos cuando ella tiene miedo o está preocupada.

"Hiciste trampa", acusa, pero no está enojada. Está divertida, tal vez incluso impresionada.

Pero él la corrige. "Aprendí a ser flexible", dice.

Y sí, siente que se está enamorando de ella. Así que se relaja y deja que Braeden se enamore de él como él de ella. Puede ver cuán enamorado está Stiles. Puede ver el amor joven, la verdadera confianza entre su alma gemela y su prima. Y ni siquiera se ofende por eso. Mira a Malia acercarse a Stiles. Está seguro de que Malia se siente segura con Stiles, ama a Stiles. ¿Y quién no se enamoraría de Stiles? Y ella es familia. Es la hija de Peter. Es una Hale.

Él tiene a Braeden. Y se está enamorando igual de rápido.

Entonces, por supuesto, Kate va a arruinar todo. Tienen que salvar a Scott. Ahora Derek es humano, puede sentirlo, y por eso no siente la atracción de la manada de su alfa. Pero Scott vendría por él— demonios, Scott vino por él.

Derek espera la aceptación de Stiles, y regresan a México.

 

* * *

 

 

"Estoy bien, estoy bien", les asegura Derek. "Solo ve con Scott". Pero sus palabras salen corriendo a través de su dolor y respiración rápida. Traga pesado. Nunca sintió esto antes. Su carne está desgarrada y puede sentir la sangre goteando. Pero su piel no trata de sanar. Sus ojos no parpadean ante el dolor. Solo siente humanidad, y con ella, un dolor insoportable.

Puede sentir las manos cálidas sobre él, manos consolándolo. Lo calma, la tranquilidad de que ella esté tan cerca.

Pero ellas no se van. Peter y Stiles se paran a solo unos pasos de él, mirando. "Solo encuéntralo", les dice, tratando de hacer contacto visual con Peter, pero no puede. Dios, el dolor es abrumador. "Estaremos justo detrás de ustedes. Solo vayan".

Peter toma aliento y Derek se pregunta si su tío está realmente triste por saber que esto es todo. Porque él sabe, él tiene que saber. Puede olerlo en el aire. Muerte.

"¡Vayan!", Grita en lugar de soltar un grito de dolor que rasga a través de su cuerpo con un empujón.

Peter se va, Derek puede verlo, pasándolo mientras trota.

Los otros se tambalean, inseguros porque la única persona que están mirando ahora no se ha alejado todavía. La única persona en la que Liam y Malia confían es Stiles. Y su alma gemela lo está mirando con una cara pálida.

"Oye, oye, sálvalo", dice Derek y hace contacto visual. Y se disculpa allí. Por todo. En esta única y última mirada al chico que es su igual y sin embargo es mejor en todos los sentidos, le está diciendo a Stiles que está bien.

Está bien irse para salvar a su amigo. Está bien irse, dejar al hombre que está muriendo para salvar al Alfa con un corazón de oro. Para salvar a su hermano.

Él ve a Stiles alejarse para irse, y finalmente, Derek baja la cabeza para aceptar el dolor y trata de concentrarse en las palabras de Braeden.

Derek se pierde la forma en que Stiles se detiene. La forma en que gira entonces, el horror y la comprensión cruzan su mente. Esto es todo, la última mirada que obtendrá de Derek vivo y respirando.

Y Derek simplemente lo deja ir.

Stiles no puede pensar en eso ahora mismo. Scott lo necesita.

Pero no puede evitar desear, solo por un momento, que era Stiles lo que Derek necesitaba, y no Braeden, incluso mientras moría.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles y Malia intentan valientemente hacer que funcione, volver a ser felices. Pero no pueden. Malia es una persona diferente ahora. Ella quiere encontrar a su madre. Sabe de lo que es capaz su padre.

Ella no pertenece a Beacon Hills.

Y Stiles... Stiles miró a Derek a los ojos sabiendo que iba a morir, sabiendo que su alma gemela no podría sanar, y lo dejó en el piso del desierto.

Ahora sabe cómo se sintió el hueco en su pecho sabiendo que nunca más oiría a Derek hablar de nuevo. Y cómo se sintió al verlo vivo de nuevo. Stiles sabe ahora que ha probado lo que es amar a Derek Hale y que nunca será capaz de amar completamente a otra persona así. No después de amar a su alma gemela.

"¿Quédate hasta después de Navidad?", pregunta Stiles. "Solo para que tengas una buena otra vez, antes de que te vayas".

Ella frunce los labios, pero dibujan una sonrisa después de un momento. "Bien, bien. Me quedaré hasta Navidad. Pero me voy justo después. Haré lo que tengo que hacer. Tengo que encontrarla”.

"Lo sé", se ríe Stiles, abrazándola. Echa de menos estar enamorado de ella. Piensa que ella también lo hace.

 

* * *

 

 

"No vayas", suplica Derek. Porque no sabe qué pasará cuando ella se vaya. La extrañará, porque la ama. Lo hace.

"Ven conmigo", contesta.

Él simplemente no la ama lo suficiente.

Derek mira hacia otro lado. "No puedo".

Ella suspira. "Lo sé."

Una pausa.

"No me quedo en ningún lugar por mucho tiempo. No firmé para Beacon Hill", le dice severamente. Y luego suavemente, "Fue lindo sin embargo. Estar contigo. No recuerdo haber tenido una relación tan agradable que no terminó trágicamente”.

Derek resopla a su lado. "Yo tampoco."

Ella resopla y pone las últimas armas en su estuche. "Ella es una niña y no puede ir sola. Además, nadie tendrá mejor suerte para encontrarla que yo. Me gustaría que vinieras con nosotras”.

Derek se encoge de hombros tristemente. "No puedo dejarlos aquí. Ellos me necesitan”.

"No puedes dejar a Stiles, quieres decir", lo corrige con una mirada astuta que no parece para nada lastimada.

Derek no intenta insultarla negándolo. Él solo resopla. "Te cuidaras".

"Siempre lo hago", responde con un brillo, colocando su bolso sobre su espalda para poner lo último en su vehículo. "Eso sí, nunca antes tuve que tener la espalda de un adolescente".

"Ella es mi prima", le recuerda Derek. "Trata de mantenerla en una sola pieza".

Braeden le da el tipo de mirada que uno usa cuando prueban algo que no les gusta. "Esa pobre chica estaba hecha pedazos mucho antes de que la conociera. Pero haré lo que pueda por Malia. Ella es una buena niña". Ella se detiene entonces, en un momento se sube al volante para irse. Ella lo mira, cálida y amable. "Mantenlo en una sola pieza también".

 

* * *

 

              

"¿Estás bien?", pregunta Scott, sentado al borde de la cama de Stiles.

"Hmmm? Oh, ¿quieres decir porque Malia se fue ayer? "Stiles levantó la vista de su libro de texto, pensando en ello. "Sí. Creo que estoy bien".

"Ella simplemente no era la indicada", Scott se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa tímida. "Hay alguien ahí afuera para ti, lo encontrarás".

Y Stiles supone que es una mezcla de muchas cosas. La oscuridad todavía envolvía su corazón. Los recuerdos de todas las personas que mató mientras estaba poseído. Malia yéndose. Derek casi muriendo. Las cuentas que están tratando de pagar. Algunas lágrimas comienzan a deslizarse por su rostro cuando dice: "Ya conocí a ‘el indicado’ Scotty. Simplemente no puedo tenerlo".

"¿Qué?" Scott sacude la cabeza, sin entender realmente.

Entonces Stiles explica, con calma, no permitiendo que su amigo lo interrumpa. "Estaré bien, Scott. No todos pueden cabalgar hacia el atardecer con su único amor verdadero”.

"Stiles", dice Scott, con un aspecto tan roto como Stiles.

 

* * *

 

 

A veces, Derek sube al Camaro. Baja las ventanas y enciende la música que él conoce desde que era más joven y solo maneja. Se encuentra cantando canciones por lo bajo antes de cantar un poco más fuerte, ganando velocidad en las carreteras secundarias y disfrutando de los giros y vueltas. Respira todos los olores, todo lo que no huele a humo.

En esos momentos, todo es pacífico. Porque no piensa en todas las cosas que perdió; las cosas que había tenido por toda su vida y lo que realmente nunca tuvo en primer lugar.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek se encuentra con Stiles en el supermercado justo al final del pasillo de los cereales. No ha visto al niño desde Navidad cuando todos se juntaron, y es febrero ahora. El carrito de Stiles es la variedad más aleatoria de cosas que ha visto, pero supone que debería saberlo mejor cuando se trata de Stiles.

"Oye", dice Derek, y él es toda energía nerviosa.

Stiles no parece darse cuenta. Sonríe, como si estuviera encantado de ver a Derek. Es una pequeña sonrisa, pero es cálida. "¡Derek! ¿Cómo estás?".

Derek toma una inhalación lenta. Como si estuviera entrando en un personaje, como si fuera a interpretar al humano normal. "Bien, ¿tu cómo estás?"

La sonrisa de Stiles se torció, pero sus ojos se volvieron más brillantes. "Lo estoy haciendo bien, gracias".

Y sí. Stiles se ve bien. Lleva una de sus ridículas camisetas gráficas, pero se ve bien en él. Y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos ya no están allí. Su cabello es largo, favorecedor. Él está creciendo en sí mismo. Es enloquecedoramente una distracción.

Los ojos de Stiles se desplazan un momento para mirar la canasta en las manos de Derek. Él levanta una ceja de una manera crítica. "¿Son esos... lucky charms?"

Derek agarra la canasta más fuerte, rodando los ojos porque sabe que se está sonrojando. Él simplemente había puesto la caja en la canasta. Se mueve torpemente, mirando a su lado. "¿Qué? ¿Sería mejor si tuviera cookie crisps?"

Con las cejas fruncidas, Stiles sigue los ojos de Derek antes de aterrizar en el cereal en cuestión. Está alineado contra la pared con "Chip el Lobo" como la mascota sonriéndoles. Los ojos de Stiles se abren por un momento antes de inclinarse en risas. La risa recorre todo su cuerpo, iluminando su rostro de una manera que Derek no ha visto desde antes del Nogitsune. "¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Eso es perfecto! Nunca pensé en eso". Estira una mano y agarra una caja, lanzándola a su carrito. "Nunca volveré a comer otro cereal", promete Stiles, con una brillante sonrisa aún grabada en la cara.

Derek no puede evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Bufa suavemente, sacudiendo la cabeza. Odia  esto. Qué fácil, qué tan cómodo es esto.

"Oh, mierda", se queja Stiles cuando mira su teléfono. "Me tengo que ir. Estoy trabajando en un horario". Sus ojos se ponen increíblemente tristes entonces. "¡Te veré por aquí!". Se da vuelta para irse, pero se detiene un momento para darle a Derek una última sonrisa, triste pero perfectamente genuina. "Fue realmente agradable verte, Derek".

Derek va directamente de la tienda a la clínica de Deaton.

 

* * *

 

 

"Tiene que haber algo que puedas hacer", dice Derek.

Deaton parece confundido porque no lo han hablado desde la primera vez, pero se da cuenta rápidamente. "Oh", se desploma, sin apartar la mirada de Derek. "No hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Te— lo dije, Derek. Te advertí que no te enamoraras".

"No es suficiente", Derek enseña los dientes. "Lo intenté. Pero él es— él es Stiles". Sus orificios nasales se ensanchan mientras él retiene el dolor y el sufrimiento. "Y todo es tu culpa. Arréglalo."

La cara de Deaton palidece, pero Derek no cree que sea porque tiene miedo. "Te dije que lo sentía".

"No me había dado cuenta", dice Derek a través de sus dientes apretados, "qué horrible iba a ser. No me di cuenta de cuán perfectos podríamos ser nosotros dos. O el tipo de persona que es Stiles. O lo que estaría dispuesto a hacer o dar solo para asegurarme de que siga respirando. O que él haría la misma maldita cosa". Comienza con un gruñido, pero cae en un sollozo ahogado en algún lugar a lo largo del final.

"He amado a personas antes", dice Derek miserablemente, "pero a nadie como Stiles. Es como... es como si solo estuviera aquí para él, como si solo lo necesitara. Como si él fuera todo". Se encuentra con los ojos de Deaton para mirarlo. "Y tú lo quitaste todo de mí. Todo lo que podríamos haber sido”.

"¡No lo sabía!" grita Deaton, histérico. "¡Nunca hubiera querido tomar algo así de nadie! ¡Lo siento! Lo... lo siento mucho, Derek”.     

Derek respira con dificultad y, por primera vez desde que era un adolescente, lo está perdiendo. Sus garras y colmillos se extienden, un gruñido en lo profundo de su garganta mientras sus ojos destellan brillantemente. "Tiene que haber algo. Si realmente estuviéramos destinados a serlo— ¡encontraremos la manera!”

“Derek, necesitas calmarte".

Derek enseña los dientes, listo para tirarse a Deaton, cuando piensa momentáneamente en Stiles. Y luego la lucha se desvanece. Derrotado, se deja caer en el suelo, temblando ligeramente. Ya no está enojado. La ira solía ser su humanidad, pero ahora todo es Stiles. Una parte de Derek piensa que la vida sería más fácil si nunca hubiera conocido a su alma gemela. Pero una parte egoísta de él sabe que incluso si no puede estar con Stiles, conocerlo vale la pena. Saber que alguien es tan perfecto como Stiles empeora el dolor y también lo vale.

"Dije que estaba bien", susurra Derek al piso, "ese día cuando nos lo dijiste. Te perdoné, pero realmente no me di cuenta de lo que hiciste. Sé que no sabías. Sé que era casi imposible para ti saberlo. Pero te odio de todos modos. Te odio por no verificar. Te odio por alejarlo de mí y alejarme de él. Te odio más de lo que odio a Kate Argent o Gerard. O mi tío. Y no es justo para ti, pero tampoco es justo para mí”.

"Lo siento", dice Deaton, parado junto a él.

"Deja de decir eso", murmura Derek en el suelo, deseando que lo succioné.

"Bueno."

"¿Estás seguro de que no hay absolutamente nada?", pregunta Derek, sabiendo ya la respuesta. "No hay nada en el mundo entero en el reino de las posibilidades de que haya algo que podamos hacer que pueda terminar con Stiles y yo siendo capaces de estar juntos".

Mira al veterinario con calma, listo para aceptarlo. Para escuchar la confirmación para poder  _tratar_   de seguir adelante con su vida. Incluso si noes posible. Incluso si él sabe que no puede.

Deaton vacila un momento, abriendo su boca ligeramente y luego cerrando la boca con fuerza.

Derek no respira. "¿Qué?"        

"No lo he hecho— no me di por vencido con ustedes dos", admite Deaton. "Pero no quiero darte falsas esperanzas".

Pero Derek ya está fuera del piso, empujando a Deaton contra la pared. "Dime. Dímelo ahora."

Con un corazón latiendo como un conejo, Deaton se encuentra con sus ojos, ya no duda. "Hay una pareja, también son almas gemelas, en Dakota del Sur. Uno de ellos es un hombre lobo y el otro es un emisario. Se niegan a hablar con alguien que no está en su paquete, pero... podrían saber algo que yo no sé, ya que... porque son mayores y tienen más experiencia”.

Derek libera al veterinario, su mente ya se tambalea. "Nombres y dirección", ordena rápidamente.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles comienza a buscar universidades. Pregunta las opiniones de todos. Su papá. Scott. Lydia. Todas las personas en la estación. Todos los profesores en la escuela.

Realmente no sabe por qué, pero le gustaría preguntar la opinión de Derek.

 

* * *

 

 

"¿Quién eres?", pregunta el Alfa. Es un hombre, bajo pero mayor, con arrugas en la cara.

"Derek Hale".

"¿Y qué quieres?"

Derek se lame los labios, mirando a su alrededor, preguntándose cuál de estos lobos es ella. "Estoy— buscando a uno de tus lobos. Esperaba poder hablar con ella. ¿Kathy? Kathy Jones”.

Hay una pausa en todo. Ninguno de ellos se mueve, ninguno de ellos siquiera le responde. Es como si estuvieran esperando. Derek no sabe si se supone que debe hacer algo.

Abre la boca para preguntar, pero la voz de otra persona se abre paso.

"Ella está trabajando en este momento", dice una voz desde la puerta de la casa.

Derek presta su atención a la figura en la puerta de la casa. Es una mujer humana, vieja pero no tan vieja como el Alfa. Ella lo está mirando con ojos sospechosos.

"¿Qué quieres con mi esposa?"

Derek se relaja visiblemente, ofreciéndole ojos esperanzados. "Vine a hablar con usted y su esposa sobre almas gemelas". Luego se vuelve hacia el Alfa, recordándose a sí mismo. "Si eso está bien. No debería tomar mucho tiempo”.

El hombre hace una pausa para mirar por encima de su hombro a la mujer, Marcy si Derek recuerda a Deaton correctamente. Que sabe que lo hace. Ella encuentra los ojos de su Alfa antes de asentir lentamente. Él se encoge de hombros entonces, señalando a los otros tres lobos a su alrededor. "Llamaremos a Kathy para avisarle".

Pasan junto a Marcy de camino a la casa pero ella hace un gesto hacia las sillas del porche.

Agradecido, Derek se dirige a una silla vacía. Se sienta lentamente, con cuidado de prestar atención al mundo que lo rodea.

"Está bien... ¿Hale es así?"

"Por favor", dice, moviéndose en la silla. "Derek".

"Derek entonces", asiente. "Tengo que decírtelo, generalmente Kathy y yo hacemos lo que podemos para evitar el resto del mundo. Especialmente otros lobos. Pero pareces un poco desesperado, si no te importa que te diga”.

"No, lo estoy", acepta Derek. "No tengo opciones y estaba— esperaba que ustedes dos pudieran ayudarme".

"Mencionaste almas gemelas", dijo, recostada en su propio asiento. "¿Estás tratando de encontrar el tuyo? ¿Has sido probado para ver si tienes uno?”

"No, yo— yo sé quién es mi alma gemela", admite Derek, frotándose la parte posterior de su cuello.

Sus cejas se levantan, inciertas. "Y tu alma gemela... ¿qué? ¿Están involucrados con otros?"

Derek inhala lentamente, y deja caer sus ojos. Niega con la cabeza patéticamente y comienza a contarle acerca de Stiles. Le cuenta sobre el incendio, sobre Peter y Scott, y luego sobre el Kanima. Llega a la parte con la ceniza de la montaña y puede ver su tensión frente a él, pero él se niega a reconocer la reacción. Sigue avanzando, explicando lo que Deaton le había contado y todo lo horrible que había sucedido.

Pero todavía no mira para ver su cara. Se niega a ver su reacción. Sin embargo, cree que huele a agua salada en el aire y hace que su estómago se hunda.

"Yo... yo era un emisario mucho antes de conocer a Kathy", dice finalmente Marcy, lenta e insegura. "Yo también desperté mi chispa. Entonces cuando olí el  **VMA**  por primera vez y encontré que olía a lila y miel para mí... me entró el pánico. Había estado en este paquete durante mucho, mucho tiempo y ahora tenía miedo de todos ellos. Así que tomé a todos los lobos en el paquete y los probé con  **VMA**  para asegurarme de que ninguno de ellos fuera mi alma gemela. Y luego hice que el Alfa me prometiera que no aceptaría a otros en el paquete. El aceptó. Pensé que si nunca conocía a mi alma gemela nunca podría enamorarme y nunca me lastimaría”.

Derek asintió, mirándola a los ojos ahora, viendo su sonrisa triste.

"Pero había humanos en mi paquete que nacieron en él. Uno de ellos, era la hija de mi Alfa y nos odiábamos la una a la otra cuando crecíamos. Pero nosotras... crecimos. Empezamos a salir, fuimos bastante felices, nos pusimos bastante serios. Y luego ella estaba en un accidente automovilístico. Estaba sangrando cuando el Alfa la alcanzó y la mordió. Él salvó su vida y la convirtió”.

"Ella... ella era tu alma gemela", dijo finalmente Derek cuando la comprensión lo golpeó.

Marcy solo asintió. "Kathy y yo éramos felices, y luego un día estábamos... accidentalmente tiraron una botella de  **VMA**  y Kathy no olió algo terrible. Ella olió lila y miel. Así que me fui. Dejé a mi manada y a mi familia y me fui lejos. Pasé días y noches tratando de encontrar una manera, porque estaba muy cerca de amarla. Y luego yo—"

"Marcy, ¿qué te dije sobre los extraños?"

Derek giró su cabeza para ver a una mujer caminando por el sendero. Caminó con una medida segura, mirando a Derek antes de mirar felizmente a Marcy. "¿Por qué le estás diciendo al tonto beta nuestra historia, Mar?"

Derek se para rápidamente, nervioso como el infierno y tan inseguro.

"El alma gemela de Derek despertó su chispa antes de que su vínculo estuviera terminado", dice Marcy como forma de saludo.

Kathy se inclina para darle un beso rápido a su esposa antes de mirar a Derek con la clase de lástima que le revuelve el estómago. "Oh, niño".

"Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer," suplica Derek, mirando entre los dos. "¿Cómo es que ustedes dos fueron capaces de estar juntas? Por favor, tienes que ayudarme”.

Kathy tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Lo siento, lobo, pero nunca serás capaz de estar con tu alma gemela".

Y toda la esperanza que Derek acumuló desde que habló con Deaton se ha ido. Palidece y se sienta con rudeza, sus rodillas ya no pueden sostenerlo.

"¡Kathy!" grita Marcy, golpeando a su esposa, pero Kathy le coge la mano.

Kathy mira a Marcy, como si fuera a llorar, "¿Qué? ¿Le darías falsas esperanzas? Dime, ¿de verdad crees que pueden estar juntos? No me gustaría nada más que ayudarlo. No puedo imaginar tener que vivir sin estar contigo otra vez... pero Mar no pueden”.

"Hay una manera", argumenta Marcy y Derek levanta la cabeza, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Kathy se detiene, lo mira y pone los ojos en blanco. "Sí, está bien", ella está de acuerdo. "Técnicamente, hay una manera para que ustedes dos puedan estar juntos. Pero nunca sucederá”.

"¡Sucedió con nosotros!"

Kathy mira a su esposa y luego gira la cabeza para mirar a Derek. "La mitad del vínculo roto... tendrías que encontrar la forma de recrearlo sin que eso lo matara. Para hacer eso, él tendría que morir”.

Derek parpadea de vuelta. "Qué".

Marcy frunce los labios, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Después de descubrir que éramos almas gemelas y no podíamos estar juntas, yo... Bueno, pasé años investigando todo lo que podía tener en mis manos. Ambas éramos miserables. Después de cinco años lo descubrí... tuve que romper mi alma”.

Derek contuvo el aliento en su garganta. "¿Es decir?"

"Básicamente, tuve que suicidarme con mi chispa y luego regresar de la misma manera. Es increíblemente peligroso y—"

Hubo un gruñido entonces, de Kathy. Sus dientes quedaron al descubierto y sus ojos resplandecieron de un brillante color dorado antes de que pareciera que se dominaba. "Lo siento", ella negó con la cabeza y luego, "pero incluso la idea de eso después de todos estos años... Marcy no tenía garantía de que pudiera recuperarse. De hecho, es casi imposible. Y dime, Derek, ¿estarías dispuesto a dejar que Stiles haga eso? Porque si hubiera sabido que Marcy se  _suicidaría,_  no hay forma de que la haya dejado. Ni siquiera por una pequeña posibilidad de que pudiéramos estar juntas".

El pecho de Derek se apretó hasta que sintió que no podía respirar. Como si el aire estuviera siendo expulsado. Le dolía, su pecho. Y no pudo obtener aire.

"Derek, vale la pena el riesgo", estaba diciendo Marcy.

"Marcy", Kathy la interrumpió. "¿De verdad eres tan estúpida? ¿Me hubieras dejado hacerlo? Para Derek, nada vale la pena de perder por completo a ese chico".

Y eso hace que Marcy se quede en silencio.

 

* * *

 

 

Kathy y Marcy observaron a Derek alejarse. No había dicho una palabra durante horas mientras estaba sentado allí, aullando y llorando. Intercambiaron miradas lentamente.

"¿Te dijo el nombre de su alma gemela?", preguntó finalmente Kathy, mirándola de reojo.

"Stilinski de Beacon Hills", dijo Marcy con una pequeña y lenta sonrisa. Ella se sentó en su asiento, mirando de cerca a su alma gemela. "Sabes, si el niño no puede hacerlo... Hale vendrá por nosotras con una venganza".

Kathy sonrió tristemente, mirando el camino que Derek acababa de dejar. "¿Pero cómo podría condenar a alguien a una vida sin  _su_  Marcy? Solo espero que ese chico sea resistente”.

"Será mejor que vayamos a buscar su número".

 

* * *

 

 

"¿Quieres que haga _qué?"_

_"Stiles, no quiero que hagas nada. Te estoy dando la información porque sé que ese niño no va a decírtelo. Solo pensé que era justo si tú también lo supieras"._

Han estado hablando por teléfono durante tres horas. Stiles diría que fue excesivo, pero él fue quien siguió haciendo preguntas.

Se detiene un buen rato, dejando que la información pase por él. Él lo pensó antes. Lo que estaría dispuesto a renunciar, a hacer para estar con Derek.

"Está bien", respira por teléfono. "¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

 

* * *

 

 

Derek conduce en silencio porque simplemente no puede manejar el ruido. Deja arriba todas las ventanas y piensa en todas las cosas que ha perdido.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles establece los ingredientes a su alrededor, y está sudando una tormenta. Aunque no puede parar, simplemente no puede. Comprueba dos veces que la nota está allí. Su papá vendrá a casa pronto y lo verá. Cierra los ojos y sostiene la mezcla en la mano. Sacude su nariz una vez, y luego la vierte por su garganta. Quema bajando con un sabor horrible. Se ahoga un poco, pero trata muy duro de mantenerlo abajo.

El espera.

Nada.

Y de repente, el dolor estalla en su estómago y se extiende a su pecho. Él cierra los ojos con fuerza y piensa en Derek antes de que se desplome, y se siente destrozado.

 

* * *

 

        

"  _No llames a Derek_  ", Scott vuelve a leer la nota en voz alta. "  _Llévame a Deaton. Estaré bien. Te amo_ ”. Él vuelve a mirar al Sheriff. "Jesús."

 

* * *

 

 

_Hay una voz de mujer. Ella no es una cantante particularmente buena, pero su voz es suave, familiar, reconfortante. "Lejos en el valle, el valle tan bajo, tarde en la noche, escucha el viento soplar. Escucha el viento, sopla el amor, escucha el viento soplar, tarde en la noche, escucha el viento..."_

_"¿Papá puedo encender las sirenas?" una risa profunda. "De acuerdo"._

_"Lo extraño", dice la voz suave de un niño. "Lo siento, Scotty"._

_"¿Por qué no vienes a cenar esta noche en vez de ir a la estación? A Scott probablemente le gustaría eso y probablemente tu padre trabaje más". "¡Gracias, Sra. McCall!"_

_"Es álgebra simple. X es igual a cinco, obviamente". "Gracias, Lydia. Puedes sentarte ahora"._

_"Si el vínculo no se hubiera roto, ¿hubieras querido intentar estar conmigo? Si Deaton acabara de decirnos qué éramos y no hubiera ninguna razón para no hacerlo. Sé que no_ _—_ _¿lo hubieras intentado?_

 

* * *

 

 

"Nada."

El sheriff cierra un puño sobre la mesa de metal. "¿Nada? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

Deaton frunce el ceño ante el cuerpo sobre la mesa. "Él tiene que salvarse a sí mismo. Se suicidó, solo él puede traerse de vuelta a la vida”.

"¿Está muerto?", pregunta Scott en un tono pequeño. "Pero puedo escuchar los latidos de su corazón".

"Su cuerpo todavía está vivo, sí", concuerda Deaton. Pero mira el cuerpo inmóvil en su mesa. "Pero su alma... está en pedazos en este momento. Y solo el joven Stilinski puede volver a armarla toda”.

"¿Por qué iba a hacer algo como esto?", exige el sheriff, que parece envejecer a medida que pasan los segundos.

Deaton se encoge de hombros tristemente. "Por amor."

 

* * *

 

 

Derek se detiene en un motel para pasar la noche. Huele terrible y apenas duerme. Pero cuando lo hace, la vida es cruel porque sueña con Stiles. 

 

* * *

 

 

_Stiles no sabe dónde está. Hace frío aquí y está solo. Piensa que se suponía que debía recordar algo importante. Simplemente no sabe lo que es..._

* * *

 

 

"Stiles, si puedes oírme... tienes que pelear con esto. ¿Me oyes, hijo? Vuelve a mí. Y entonces estarás muy, muy castigado”. El sheriff comienza a sollozar, agarrando las sábanas de la cama.

 

* * *

 

 

_Stiles cree que podría estar muerto. ¿Es eso malo? Piensa que podría ser malo. Pero no recuerda qué era tan importante acerca de la vida._

* * *

 

 

"¿Señorita Martín? ¿Ha visto a Stiles hoy? ¿O está enfermo?”

Lydia asiente, tratando de reprimir el temblor de sus manos. "Sí", asiente con una sonrisa. "Él tiene gripe. Debería estar de vuelta pronto".

 

* * *

 

 

_Stiles piensa que sería muy difícil intentar vivir de nuevo. No cree que podría si lo intentara. No ve por qué debería hacerlo. Pero tal vez si él... si lo intenta..._

* * *

 

 

"Stiles espero que sepas lo que estabas haciendo", susurra Scott a la habitación. Son solo él y Stiles en este momento. El sheriff está durmiendo al otro lado de la habitación, con la chaqueta sobre él. "Porque esto es una locura".

 

* * *

 

 

_Papá. Oh sí. Stiles recuerda a su padre. Está completamente solo sin Stiles. Espera no. Eso no está bien. Melissa lo cuidaría. Y los oficiales de la estación. Y Scott._

_Scott. Oh, Scott siempre fue terrible para hacer amigos. Él necesita a Stiles... no. Él tiene amigos ahora. Él también estaría bien._

_Stiles piensa que tal vez estaría bien dejarlo ir._

_Pero luego piensa que había alguien más que lo necesitaba._

* * *

 

 

Derek no sabe lo que hará cuando llegue a casa. Sabe que no puede estar con él, pero solo el pensamiento de Stiles lo hace querer sonreír. Y duele mucho.

 

* * *

 

 

_Derek. Papá. Scott. Lydia. Liam. Mason. Melissa. Parrish. Derek. Derek. Derek. Mierda. No, Stiles tiene que vivir porque Derek no sobreviviría a esto, no de nuevo. Ni una persona más que él ama._

_Stiles toma lo que él cree que es una respiración profunda. Y luego grita. Duele. Duele mucho._

* * *

 

 

"¡Se está despertando!" Grita Deaton.

 

* * *

 

 

_Duele mucho. Arde como fuego y se congela sobre su piel. Él se está desgarrando. Es demasiado. No puede valer la pena. No... grita de nuevo. Es demasiado. Pero tiene que hacerlo. Necesita hacerlo. Derek..._

_Tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que hacerlo. "¡Tengo_  que hacerlo!" Stiles grita, sus ojos se abren.

 

* * *

 

 

"Lo siento, pero tenía que hacerlo", dice Stiles roncamente antes de beber más agua.

El Sheriff simplemente aprieta su agarre.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek está cansado cuando se detiene en el desván. Piensa que irá a buscar a los otros mañana. Por ahora, debería intentar dormir. Ahora tendrá que decirle a Stiles que no había oportunidad. Tendría que mentir. Kathy tenía razón, Derek no podía arriesgarse a perderlo para siempre. No al hermoso y perfecto Stiles.

Hay una sudadera de Stiles sentada en su tocador, desgarrada e indestructible ahora de una de sus grandes aventuras. Aunque Derek lo había salvado, lo guardó en secreto. Lo levanta ahora, sosteniéndolo con ternura entre sus manos antes de tirarlo cerca de él como si la tela lo abrazara, puede sentir los brazos de Stiles rodeándolo.

Y si alguien preguntara, lo negaría con orejas rojas brillantes y una cara pálida. Pero es la única razón por la que puede dormir esa noche.

 

* * *

 

 

"¿Podemos llamarlo ya?", pregunta Scott, sentado en la silla junto a la cama. "Volvió tarde la noche pasada. Puedo olerlo en el aire”.

Stiles entrecierra los ojos a Scott para levantar una ceja. "Me burlaría de la afirmación que acaba de salir de tu boca, pero estoy demasiado cansado. Solo— dame mi celular, ¿quieres?

"Claro", acepta Scott, levantando el celular desde donde se está cargando. Se lo da, mirando a Stiles con cuidado como si esperara que el chico gritara de dolor en cualquier momento.

Stiles solo rueda los ojos. "Sé que papá dijo que se suponía que cuidarías de mí esta noche mientras trabaja, pero... voy a enviarle un mensaje de texto a Derek. ¿Bueno?"

Scott asiente con una pequeña sonrisa, parpadeando hacia Stiles por un momento. Pacientemente, Stiles lo mira de nuevo, esperando.

"¡Oh!" Scott se levantó de un salto, con una sonrisa avergonzada en su rostro. "Quieres que me vaya".

"Sin ánimo de ofender, te amo y me alegra que podamos pasar el rato. Pero sí, creo que es mejor si te fueras".

"Correcto, correcto". Scott está de acuerdo. "Yo solo…"

_Ven a mi habitación ahora. Urgente._

 

* * *

 

 

_Ven a mi habitación ahora. Urgente._

Derek se levanta de la cama en el momento en que lo lee, atontado y medio dormido. Se pone los pantalones tan rápido como puede, buscando su chaqueta.

Ni siquiera se molesta con su automóvil porque la palabra  _urgente_  ya lo tiene medio cambiado de todos modos. Corre tan rápido como puede, dejándose ir a Stiles. A su casa, a su ventana, derramándose dentro con los ojos muy abiertos y un corazón palpitante.

Y ahí está Stiles, en la cama luciendo pálido como puede ser. Con una sonrisa sorprendida. "Viniste".

"Por supuesto que vine," gruñó Derek, moviéndose rápidamente a través de la habitación hacia Stiles. Huele enfermo y somnoliento, pero también feliz. Es un olor brillante como a maple. "Siempre voy a venir. ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"No— sé que siempre vas a venir—" Los ojos de Stiles se arrugan en los bordes mientras mira a Derek con una mirada que el hombre nunca ha visto en la cara de su alma gemela. "No hay nada malo. Todo está bien— genial en realidad".

Derek se relaja un poco, pero se permite un momento más para estar cerca de Stiles, solo un momento más. El asiente. "Está bien, entonces ¿por qué estoy aquí?"

"Vas a estar enojado", le dice Stiles, pero su rostro está en completa sonrisa. "Vas a estar preocupado y consternado y un poco enojado, pero... pero no me importa. Porque entonces vas a estar tan feliz”.

Derek está sacudiendo la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos, confundido. "Qué—qué estás—Dijiste que era urgente".

"Te amo", dice Stiles y, aunque sonríe, sale en un sollozo ahogado. "Te amo mucho".

Y el corazón de Derek está latiendo de nuevo. Está frenético porque esas palabras hacen que todo su cuerpo se caliente con la felicidad, contento, la emoción y el amor, pero— “¿Estás muriendo?” Derek exige saber. "Qué—No podemos Stiles. No podemos".

"Me llamaron después de que te fuiste porque sabían que nunca me dirías y yo no podía— tenía que intentarlo, Derek. No podría pasar el resto de mi vida con  _qué si_  porque te amo. Y entonces lo hice. Hubo un largo momento en el que no pensé que iba a lograrlo, pero lo hice. Regresé. Fue horrible y realmente difícil y estaba tan asustado. Pero lo hice, Derek".

Derek no puede hacer que las palabras salgan. Está mirando a Stiles con una especie de esperanza rota, como si no se atreviera a aceptar lo que Stiles le está diciendo hasta que lo sepa con certeza. Porque no puede tener la esperanza arrebatada de él otra vez.

"Utilicé mi chispa para destrozar mi alma en mil pedazos, Derek", le dice Stiles entonces, resplandeciendo a través de gruesas gotas de lágrimas. "Y recogí cada pieza una por una para volver a armarla. Y tú estabas allí, ayudándome a recogerlos. Y ahora el vínculo— está medio formado nuevamente, listo para que lo aceptemos y estemos juntos".

Derek se lanza hacia adelante, agarrándose de Stiles, como si lo estuviera checando para asegurarse de que está bien. Se arrodilla junto a la cama, presionando una mano en el rostro del chico con una necesidad urgente de acceder a su bienestar. "Stiles, no deberías haberlo hecho— ¡Podrías haber muerto y no haber regresado! ¡Pudo haber terminado para ti y eso me hubiera matado!"

Stiles sacude la cabeza mientras lágrimas caen por su rostro. Derek aún no se ha enterado de la conclusión. "Derek, te amo".

La respiración de Derek queda atrapada en su garganta. Sus manos tiemblan. "Stiles".

"Te amo y me amas. Y nosotros— ¿qué? ¿Novios? ¿Prometidos? ¿Es demasiado pronto para decir eso? No importa. Somos almas gemelas. Soy tuyo y tú eres mío. Estás atrapado conmigo ahora, ¿me oyes? Derek Hale, escucha porque no quiero volver a vivir otro día en el que no pueda ser tuyo nunca más. Eso significa que vas a tener que lidiar con mis estúpidos hábitos alimenticios y yo cantando horriblemente a la radio todo el tiempo y hablando todo el tiempo de películas y vas a tener que lidiar con todo. Porque eres mi alma gemela, Derek Hale y yo. Te. Amo". Y luego más suave. "Te amo".

Derek está limpiando las lágrimas de Stiles antes de que las palabras se registren completamente. Él lo mira, palabras atrapadas en su garganta. Y luego está de pie, trepando sobre Stiles y sobre la cama para poder abrazar a Stiles, presionando su rostro contra el hombro de Stiles. Aprieta sus ojos cerrados, encapsulando el olor familiar y escuchando los latidos de su corazón. No quiere despertarse de este sueño. Este momento.

Piensa que debería estar enojado o molesto porque Stiles jugó con su vida. Pero pensará en eso más tarde. En este momento, ahora tiene que decir algo.

"Yo también te amo", tartamudea, tirando de Stiles con más fuerza hacia su cuerpo, como si nunca tuviera que soltarlo. "Te amo mucho. Eres perfecto. Eres mi todo, Stiles. Y no me importa cómo me llames, novio, prometido, compañero... esposo. Joder, Stiles, me casaré contigo mañana si es lo que quieres. Solo para poder tenerte para siempre”.

"Ahora me tienes, lobo agridulce. Y nunca más te dejaré de nuevo".

Derek se retira para besarlo. Él es suave con sus besos, consciente del estado cansado y débil de Stiles. Pero no puede evitar la necesidad de estar allí, de abrazar a Stiles, besarlo y hablar de para siempre con él. Lo que Stiles quiere hacer con su— su vida en conjunto. Qué tipo de casa quiere. Si quiere niños. Si dejará que Derek se case con él en el momento en que cumpla 18 años.

Parece que Stiles tiene otras ideas.

Empuja a Derek fuera de él para balancear sus piernas sobre las caderas de Derek, para sentarse a horcajadas en su regazo. Mira hacia abajo desde debajo de sus pestañas para dar otra sonrisa, no menos brillante. "Te amo", dice de nuevo como si hubiera estado sosteniendo esas palabras, deteniéndose a sí mismo de aceptarlas por tanto tiempo que todo está revuelto para salir ahora. Y luego se inclina para atacar con avidez los labios de Derek, lamiendo su camino en su boca con curiosidad. Como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo ahora para aprender este nuevo tema. Y Stiles siempre ha sido curioso.

 Derek arruina el beso sonriendo muy fuerte.

Ninguno de ellos está demasiado molesto por eso.

Stiles besa su cuello mientras actúan como dos idiotas enamorados, intercambiando "Te amo" entre cada beso y gemido y lamida.

"Todavía no podemos, no estoy lo suficientemente bien. Me estoy quedando dormido", dice finalmente Stiles, retrocediendo lo suficiente como para murmurar en la piel de Derek. Stiles tiene sus manos corriendo por el costado de Derek. Derek tiene su mano derecha sobre la espalda de Stiles y su mano izquierda sosteniendo su trasero para arrastrarlo increíblemente más cerca. "Lo siento", le ofrece Stiles, mirando hacia arriba. "Sé que hemos esperado tanto, pero yo—"

Derek tira de él para otro largo beso, poniendo sus dos manos en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Stiles para cavar en su cabello. Lo acerca más, lo lame más profundo, saboreando la calidez y la iluminación en su vientre. Cuando finalmente retrocede, los dos jadean, descansando sus frentes juntas.

"Te amo", Derek le recuerda como si lo hubiera olvidado en el último minuto. "Y ahora... tenemos para siempre".

“Entonces no estás enojado... ¿por lo que hice?", pregunta Stiles, buscando en los ojos de Derek algún tipo de respuesta.

Derek lo mira, todo pálido, tembloroso e innegablemente feliz. "Oh, estoy furioso", dice Derek, "pero también soy más feliz de lo que he sido en mi vida. Dejemos la discusión hasta mañana”.

Stiles se relaja un poco, dándole todo el peso a Derek para recostar su cabeza sobre su pecho y envolver sus brazos alrededor de su torso. "No sé, me puedo sentir mucho mejor mañana y no quisiera arruinar mi buena salud con una pelea".

Derek sonríe a su pesar, pasando una mano distraídamente por el cabello de Stiles mientras que la otra descansa sobre una de las manos de Stiles. "Mejor posponerlo por una semana, ¿eh?"

Puede sentir la sonrisa de Stiles contra la tela de su camisa. Y luego una pregunta suave, "¿Quédate?"

 Derek siente un nudo en la garganta cuando inclina la cabeza más hacia atrás en la almohada, respirando profundamente. "Para siempre", promete.

 

* * *

 

 

Kathy y Marcy reciben una canasta de frutas por correo unas semanas más tarde. Solo sonríen y niegan con la cabeza.

 


End file.
